Forbidden Gender
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Girls can't be knights, Guren knows, will he be able to keep his long hidden secret from the world, and his friends? And with a dance coming up, Guren is paired to dance with Chooki! What could get more awkward than this? No shippping, female Guren.
1. Forbidden Gender

**Tenkai Knights**

 **Forbidden Gender**

"Class, remember, this weekend we have a formal school dance, as the principal said this morning," The teacher said.

"Geez, formal smormal," Ceylon grunted. "I hate school dances."

"Tell me about it," Guren snorted. "Who wants to go anyway?"

Things were starting to get really boring when the math class started, Ceylon even got so bored he started playing with his _pencil_.

 _Clink._

Guren turned to look at Ceylon, he was trying to balance the pencil with the rubber end.

 _Clink._

 _Clink._

 _Clink clink clink._

"Ugh…" Guren had never wanted to slam his face on the table so bad until this day.

Finally the bell rang, which had a surprise for Guren.

"Guren Nash, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Dude, what did you do?" Ceylon asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Guren said.

* * *

In the teacher's office, Guren felt uneasy about opening the door.

"Guren, I understand you want to hide your secret from the school, but you eventually have to show your secret," The teacher said.

"I know, I… Just don't want to," Guren sighed. "It doesn't feel right, this or that, it doesn't."

"I talked to your father about this, and he agreed that it's compulsory for this one on one dance," She continued.

"One on one?! But that's-" Guren tried to deny it, but she snapped him down.

"It is decided, Guren, now go back to your class," She told Guren, he could only leave.

"What happened to you?" Ceylon asked Guren who was in a really bad mood.

"Nothing," Guren moaned.

"Dude, you look worse then when Chooki had to eat dog food," Ceylon joked.

"It's just a bad day for me, alright?" Guren sighed. "Anyway, see you tomorrow." And rushed home to school.

* * *

On the walk home, Guren had a lot in his mind.

" _Can a girl really be a knight?"_

" _It's never heard of."_

" _Maybe it's just a mistake."_

" _Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."_

"I'm home," Guren pushed his house's door open.

"How's school?" Mr Nash asked.

"Dad! Why did you make me go to the dance?!" Guren yelled. "Everyone doesn't know my secret!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't keep your secret at all," Mr Nash joked. "Seriously, you need to stop spending an hour and a half using hair gel to make your hair look like a boy's."

"Ugh…" Guren groaned.

"And stop wearing male clothes every time," Mr Nash continued.

"Dad, stop-"

"And maybe you should tell your friends," Mr Nash continued.

"No!" Guren yelled.

Guren then stomped up to his room, a slam could be heard.

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Guren lay flat on the bed, uncertain of what to do next.

Actually, Guren's secret was only knew to his dad and his teachers, so every time a health check at school, Guren's going to have to do it in secret from the students.

And… Guren hid his real gender from his friends, or should I say 'she'?

Her father insisted on getting a normal female swimsuit for Guren, but she just hated it, they had to settle on a swimsuit with a black shirt and shorts.

Pink was the least favourite color she liked, she HATED wearing dresses, but her closet still has four or five of them, in case of any important occasions.

Letting her hair down was fine for her, just not in front of everybody. Or… Anybody.

She never wore any accessories, you get the point, there's only one, she treasured the most, and sometimes wore it. ONLY when it's a bad time.

It was a silver necklace with a blood-red crystal at the end with a silver lacing holding it at the end.

She put it on for a while, dazing for awhile then a light notified her that Quarton was calling.

"Now?!" Guren yelled, not thinking about her necklace, just charged out of the door. "Dad-I'm-out-to-Chooki's-house-bye!"

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Toxsa yelled.

"No time Toxsa, let's go already!" Chooki left to the basement.

The transformation ended and they arrived at Quarton. "Beag, what's the situation?"

"Nothing! We were just celebrating the defeat of Vilius! I wonder why you were here!" Beag said, then a flash of light came down.

"Guardian Boreas!" Beag said.

"Hello, knights, I came to inform you about a very recent yet urgent news," Boreas said. "A female, has tricked us guardians and yet is now a knight."

"A girl, a knight?!" Dromus laughed. "No, way!"

"We, girls?!" Valorn laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's wrong with… Girl knights…?" Guren sheepishly asked.

"Because females are weaklings compared to males, and never deserve to be a knight."

"Hey!" Vanetta yelled.

"Apart from you, Vanetta, you are an exception, because you have proven useful as a knight."

"Grr…" Vanetta still growled.

"Can we just go back now?" Bravenwolf growled.

"You seem madder than Vanetta here," Valorn joked.

* * *

"Argh!" Guren slapped the pillow over her face, in a ten over ten annoyance.

"Guren, are you okay?" Mr Nash asked.

"I'm fine," Guren said hoarsely, then ended up in a coughing fit.

"I told you that you really shouldn't fake a male voice all the time," Mr Nash sighed.

"I'm fine," Guren said.

"And also, we need to get you a dress for the dance the day after tomorrow," He continued.

Guren shot up. "What?!"

"And, you need to use your _real_ name," He continued again.

"I'm going to pass out," Guren slapped her hand on her face.

* * *

 **Hello~ Nyx here! I have yet to think of a girl's name, but I'm going to look for a name that means 'fire', fitting right?**

 **And Miss Melissa, please don't kill me.**

 ***Grabs machine gun* Or you die first.**


	2. Some Awkward Shopping

**Forbidden Gender**

 **Awkward Shopping**

 **Okay, so looking for a fire name for girls was a disaster. I'll have to find something else, just read first, I'll put out it in this chapter so it's going to be more normal.**

 **Private Message me if you have any request.**

 **-Nyx-**

"Do we _have_ to go?!" Guren said. "I can't go in a women's store!"

"Then go with your _real_ gender for once, won't you?" Mr Nash laughed slightly. "Use your real name, so it won't be too weird."

"My real name?!" Guren yelled. "Like Violet?!"

"Yes, and get changed," Mr Nash said. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Great, just- great," Guren sighed. 'Violet', her real name hasn't been used for, a year or two.

And luckily the school gave a day for a holiday to prepare for the dance. Luckily.

"Why does this _always_ happen to me?!" Guren sighed again, or should I say 'Violet'?

 **Sorry for any weird sentences… Seriously, this is harder to write that you think.**

After some minutes of struggling to get the gel out of her hair, (which wasn't pretty at all) her slet her hair down with some brown trimmings in the front.

And a single red T-shirt with some brown shorts were worn, because she didn't really want to wear a dress just yet.

"Violet, you ready?" Mr Nash called.

"Yes, dad," She sighed, then suddenly her watch's video call popped on. "Eep!"

"Guren? Dude? Are you there?" Chooki asked. "Guren?"

Mainly because Violet(Guren) tossed her smartwatch across the room, she slowly walked behind the screen, using her male voice.

"Uh, Chooki, I'm kinda busy at the moment, I really have to go to the mall with my dad so… Cya!" And slammed the watch shut. "That was close."

* * *

"Uh, Chooki, I'm kinda busy at the moment, I really have to go to the mall with my dad so… Cya!" Then he hung up.

"Dude, what was _that_?" Ceylon asked.

"Don't know, I was about to say that's we're also in the mall," Chooki shrugged.

"He said he's coming at the mall with his dad, so we're going to surprise him?" Toxsa said with a sly smile. (Everybody run, the prankster is coming to town)

"How are we going to surprise him when our moms sent us here to pick a tuxedo to wear for the dance?" Chooki asked. "I like, already have twenty dance invites."

"I'm not dancing some stupid dance," Ceylon huffed. "It's idiotic."

"Just get this over with," Chooki said and pushed the two into the kid's formal area.

"Ow! Why is this bow-tie so tight- Yeow!" Toxsa yelled. Pulling a bow tie away from his poor neck.

"Speak for yourself dude, this tux is killin' me," Ceylon huffed.

"Don't tell me you haven't wore one before," Chooki said chilling outside.

"Then how come you don't have to do anything?!" Ceylon said pointing at Chooki.

"I already have half a closet of 'em, you know," Chooki shrugged, turned his head and saw Mr Nash's back. "Isn't that Guren's dad?"

"What, where?" Ceylon looked around, his head appearing from nowhere, and popping all around Chooki.

"There, at the woman's area," Chooki pointed.

"Why is he at the woman's area? Shouldn't they be here?" Ceylon asked.

"My guess, Wakamei made Guren do this," Toxsa said.

"Do you have to bring your sister into everything?" Ceylon asked.

"Yes, what does that have to do with you?" Toxsa asked. "It's not like she can see me from here."

"Dude, your family's diner is literally over there," Chooki pointed.

"Hey, isn't that Guren over there?" Ceylon said, looking at a red headed person, and ran over to tackle him to the ground.

"Ceylon!" Chooki yelled, looking at the girl Ceylon just tackled.

* * *

"What the- Who tackled me?!" Violet thought.

"Um.. Whoops, sorry," Ceylon said awkwardly after getting off of her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Violet said, patting some dirt of her, then looked at the 'criminal'. "Ceylon?!"

"You know me?" Ceylon asked.

Crap, crap, how do you tell your friend that you're actually a girl?

"Uh, that, uh…" Violet thought hard for an excuse. "I… Saw you in school?"

" _Have I met her before? She looks oddly familiar,"_ Ceylon thought, looking at her dual hair and eyes. "Have I met you before?"

"Um… No?" Violet scratched her head awkwardly.

"So you're excited for the dance tomorrow?" Ceylon asked with a sly smile. "Need a date?"

Violet's face went bright red, "D-date?"

"Ceylon, what were you thinking?!" Chooki smacked Ceylon right on the head, brushing his hands and turning to Violet. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," The girl said awkwardly, which made Chooki think. Like every girl she met, save for Beni, gets too _nervous_ when he talks to them, this girl acts like she doesn't know him.

"Are you new at school?" Chooki asked.

"No, I studied there for some time…" The girl said backing away. "I've got stuff to do, see you!"

"Uh, bye," Chooki said.

Toxsa made fun of Chooki's reaction. "What happened Mr Perfect, failed to impress a girl?"

"Zip it microchip," Ceylon said rubbing his sore head.

* * *

"Violet, are you done picking?" Mr Nash asked, picking a princess pink dress with tons of laces. "This looks nice."

"Anything but that," Violet said, looking through some of the least embarrassing dresses.

She saw a formal but not too over-the-top red colored dress, it was just a normal dress that's pure scarlet red, with sleeveless tops, for _some_ idiotic reason, it came with a par of pure white silk long gloves and purple high heels.

"I need a _long_ time in my room after this," Violet groaned.

* * *

"Quarton's calling!" Ceylon said, running to the old antique shop nearby.

"What about the clothes?" Chooki asked.

"Just leave 'em in here! We'll be back!" Toxsa said. "Where's Guren?!"

"He'll be coming, we'll go ahead!" Chooki said.

"Beag! What's the situation?" Lydendor yelled out of breath.

"Lydendor sir, Boreas has summoned you knights for a briefing," Beag saluted.

"Briefing of what?" Valorn asked.

"Briefing of the next annual creation of the Tenkai Knights!" Beag said. "Every year, the Corekai will celebrate the creation of the knights, which will be next week."

"Awesome!" Tributon said.

* * *

"Violet, are you sure you don't want any jewellery to go?" Mr Nash asked.

"Nope, why would I?" Violet said lazily.

"Because the one-on-one dance," He said.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to get one!" Violet said. "Please no dancing."

"What's so wrong with jewellery?" Mr Nash asked.

"I don't know, it feels weird," Violet yawned. "And hopefully not a dance invite from anyone."

 **Dun dun dun dun, two chapters a day! What a record!**


	3. The Duo's Knowing

**Forbidden Gender**

 **The Duo's Knowing**

"Chooki, tell me," Toxsa moaned, resting his chin on his palm. "Is there something you _won't_ ruin?"

"Dude, you were supposed to wear them on tomorrow anyway," Chooki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and," Ceylon said sarcastically. " _And_ you had to make us try on like fifty on 'em?!"

"Twenty," Chooki corrected.

"Who cares, I can't feel my neck and arms!" Toxsa whelped.

"Hey, a man's gotta look your best," Chooki said. "Suck up your lime parfait."

"Nuh-uh," Toxsa slammed his face on the counter. "I'm too sick of thinking about tomorrow's dance _and_ eating this."

"Speaking of which, where's Guren?" Chooki asked.

"Probably in his room weeping," Ceylon laughed.

* * *

'Ceylon, I'll swear I _will_ get you for this,' Violet thought, sitting at the corner of Toxsa's family diner.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Violet groaned.

"If you say so," Mr Nash shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh, hey it's you again," Chooki came out to her and said. "Are you okay from the incident… Just now?"

"Uh, yeah, um… I'm fine, thanks," Violet said uncomfortably. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chooki scratched his head. "Have I met you before?"

"I-I don't think so…" Violet said, avoiding eye contact. "Why did you ask…? Heh, heh."

"Because, on the dance tomorrow… Would you um… Be my date…?" Chooki said blushing, "I never met a girl like you…"

Violet said blushing super hard, "Uh, well, um… Uh…"

"Chooki, don't you have enough dance invites already?!" Ceylon yelled from behind.

"Yeah, stop taking all the hot chicks!" Toxsa yelled.

'Why would I have a feeling Beni's going to be mad?' Violet thought. "Well, I think I'll consider it… See you!"

"Hey Chooki, got rejected by a girl?" Ceylon asked, jokingly.

"Zip it snowcone," Chooki moaned.

"Looks like we'll all be single tomorrow," Toxsa joked. "Not like I care."

"Yeah, you do," Ceylon laughed. "Because you'll never get a date!"

"Hey! You're the same as me, shut it!" Toxsa yelled.

"Only because you two are crazy," Beni said, giving them a shock.

"W-where did you come from?!" Chooki yelled. "W-when?!"

"When we saw you got rejected," Gen shrugged. "Ouch, I guess?"

"You can't even get a date," Chooki snapped back sourly.

"Believe it or not me and Gen got at least five of 'em," Beni said, then said a sentence in a soft voice. "I was planning to go with Guren…"

"What was that?" Chooki asked.

"Nothing," Beni denied.

"You have a crush on Guren?" Chooki asked. "I'm so telling him that!"

"Oh no you won't!" Beni yelled.

* * *

"Why on earth do we have to shop for some more?!" Ceylon yelled.

" _Because_ you need a better 'tux' than _this_ ," Chooki said, pointing at Toxsa's 'tux', which was a T-shirt with a tuxedo's pattern printed on it.

"Okay, I can see why you never get a date besides you're short," Gen joked.

"Ouch, dude," Toxsa rolled his eyes. "Ow."

"Burn," Chooki laughed.

* * *

"I really don't want to go!" Violet pouted. "I even got a dance invite from my best friend! How am I supposed to _dance_ with HIM?!"

"Just give it a rest, you'll grow used to it," Mr Nash said, handing Violet her bag of shopping. "Besides, your friends look nice."

"Dad, are you serious?!" Violet moaned. "It's not funny!"

"It isn't," Mr Nash said. "Maybe it's time you should show your friends."

"And let them laugh to death?" Violet pouted. "Yeah, right."

"Just tell me if you need anything else," Mr Nash chuckled slightly.

"Okay…" Violet said, walking to her room while her watch beeped like crazy, being too frustrated, she just took the call. "Hello?"

"Guren, are you there?" Beni asked. "What happened to your voice- Who are you?"

"B-Beni?!" Violet yelled, looking at the video call she freaked out, without any warning too, which was enough to give her a full-on heart attack.

"Who are you- Why do you have my friends smartwatch- Are you related to him? Are you his sister? Wait, does Guren have a sister?" Beni asked continuously.

"Beni, why are you shooting questions at Guren?" Gen asked.

"Just look," Beni shoved her watch in Gen's face.

"Um… Who's this?" Gen asked.

Violet was stunned, she hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Where's Guren?" Gen asked from the other side.

"G-Gen?!" Violet gasped.

"And why does she know us?" Gen asked.

"Hey, are you related to Guren?" Beni asked.

"Kinda, uh…" Violet panicked on the inside. "Why are you calling?"

"To tell him about tomorrow's dance," Beni said. "Are you his sister?"

"Does he have one?" Gen asked.

Violet sighed, she knew how stubborn they were. "Guys, I'll tell you something him but you'll have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Um… What is it?" Gen asked.

"Gen, _promise_?!" Violet yelled.

"How did you know my name?!" Gen yelled.

"You're well known for creepiness," Beni said awkwardly.

"Hey!" Gen yelled.

"Yeah, I said that!" Beni snapped jokingly.

"Guys," Violet said through their little quarrel. "Guys!"

"You stay out of this!" They both yelled.

"Guys!" Violet yelled. "I'm Guren!"

"What?!" They both yelled. "Haha! Stop kidding! Just show yourself Guren!"

"I'm not kidding," Violet said. "I was so afraid to show, if they know, I can't be a knight; if I show I'm a girl, they won't think I'm qualified!"

"Wait, you're serious?!" Gen yelled. "Then I'm fighting a girl before?!"

"Yes," Violet said. "You guys have to help me! Chooki gave me a dance invite!"

"He what?!" Beni yelled. "Man, this _is_ crazy."

"Then… What's your real name? I mean, it'd be weird to call you 'Guren', now…" Gen asked.

"Violet," Violet moaned. "Now, help me get out of this!"

"Now I really want to see you in a dress," Beni laughed.

"This-is-serious!" Violet yelled.


	4. The Night Of The Dance

**Forbidden Gender**

 **The Night Of The Dance**

"Beni, for once, this is not going to work!" Violet yelled.

"Trust me, it is," Beni said, pushing Violet into the hall were the dance was held.

"It can go wrong in so many ways," Gen sighed. "Seriously, so you think we could just hide in the corner with no one seeing?"

"That's the plan," Beni said.

"We're so dead," Violet sighed. "Why can't we just hang in the school garden?"

"Okay, let's go there," Beni said letting go of Violet. "I need fresh air."

"What are the chances of anyone going there?" Gen asked.

"Probably none, since everyone is focused on the dance, and no one's going to the garden," Violet shrugged. "And I can't risk them finding out."

"Right, about the knight part," Gen said. "You think you can keep your secret?"

"I kept it from you guys," Violet said. "I think I can handle."

"Just hope Chooki doesn't get too many dance invites and escapes," Beni said awkwardly. "He always does that."

"You know him, I think he can handle a couple invites, he sent me one," Violet shrugged.

* * *

"I _can't_ handle all these invites, guys, help me!" Chooki ran to Ceylon and Toxsa. "Where's Guren?"

"Dude, you're the most popular guy in the school, what's a few dance invites?" Ceylon asked. "It's not like every girl in school wants to dance with you."

"That's the point!" Chooki said.

"Are you kidding me?" Toxsa asked.

"Nope," Chooki said. "Seriously, where's Guren?"\

"Don't know, I went to his house to drag 'em here but his dad told me he came already," Ceylon shrugged. "Maybe he ran?"

"If he really ran, I'm running too," Toxsa groaned. "What's the point in all of these dances?"

"Valentine's dances, who knows?" Ceylon said. "And for the first time, Chooki hasn't got a date."

"I tried," Chooki protested.

"And you got rejected, so ha, ha," Toxsa laughed. "By a girl."

"You have to bring that up?" Chooki asked. "Wonder if she's here."

"Maybe she has a date already," Ceylon said.

"This is the worst day of my life," Toxsa sighed. "I need fresh air."

"I'm coming too, the old place?" Ceylon asked.

"You mean the garden?" Chooki asked. "That's like, our usual gathering spot at school."

"Who cares, I'm going? You coming?" Toxsa asked.

"Sounds fine with me," Chooki said. "Plus, it's better than staying here getting tackled by girls."

"I guess Beni and Gen are already dating someone, they have more invites than me!" Ceylon said.

"Because you have none," Toxsa said.

"You too, you know," Ceylon shot back.

* * *

"So… Why did you want to hide from us that you were a girl in the first place?" Gen asked, leaning on a pole nearby.

"I don't know, I guess I liked being a boy for awhile," Violet shrugged. "And, if I hadn't, I'd never met you guys."

"Guess you're right," Beni laughed slightly. "Though, how are you going to tell them?"

"I don't plan to," Violet said. "They can't find out!"

"Why is that?" Gen asked.

"Because if they know, I can't be a knight!" Violet said. "The guardians think girls are weak compared to males."

"And yet you are the best of all of us," Beni said. "You beat Vilius, didn't you?"

"I did, but with your help," Violet said, looking at her white core. "Maybe it _was_ a misunderstanding."

"Who says girls can't be strong?" Beni asked. "I beat them once when we've met."

"That I remember, but they and the guardians think that girls aren't qualified!" Violet threw her hands on her head in annoyance and frustration, but accidentally throwing her core across the place. "Argh!"

"You dropped your core," Beni said pointing to the fallen brick.

"Great, this is a bad day for me," Violet sighed, walking to pick her core up, but surprised to see a certain blonde holding it.

"Where did you get this?" Chooki asked.

* * *

"Chooki?!" Violet yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"And _why_ do you have this?" Chooki asked menacingly. "Are you on Vilius's side?"

"Vilius?!" Violet spat his name out. "No, freaking, way!"

"Who are you and why do you look like my friend?" Chooki asked. "Are you sent by Vilius?!"

"I told you- No!" Violet yelled.

"Then tell me, who you really are," Chooki said.

"I-I can't tell you that!" Violet said. "Give it back!"

"Chooki! What on earth are you doing?!" Ceylon yelled. "Stop yapping about that stuff already!"

Ceylon and Toxsa then noticed the white brick in Chooki's hand, and whispered.

"Dude, why do you have Guren's core?" Toxsa asked.

"Violet had it," Chooki sighed. "She said it's her's."

"No way," Ceylon said and turned to Violet. "Where did you get this, and did you take it from our friend?!"

"Maybe she's sent from Vilius," Chooki said.

"Pfft! Ha ha ha! Vilius?! He sent a girl to fight us?! Look at her, how can _she_ beat us?!" Ceylon laughed.

Violet just avoided eye contact and turned her head away. 'This is why I can't stand boys!' She was boiling with rage at this point.

"Well, fine! I'm a girl, so what?!" Violet yelled. "And you'll never see your friend again!"

"Okay, girly, what did you do to him?" Ceylon asked stepping forward.

"I did nothing to him, but maybe you're too caught up by _gender racist_ , you'd figure it out!" Violet yelled. "Keep the core, your _friend_ Guren said bye!"

"You'd better tell us where he is," Toxsa said, throwing a fist to Violet, she caught it with ease.

"Why should I? You hurt him," Violet said, throwing Toxsa to the ground, he looked at her with surprise. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

"Violet, what's taking so long-" Beni came by and saw them. "Uh…"

"What happened?" Gen asked.

"You two know her?!" Ceylon yelled. "She's working for Vilius!"

"That's the dumbest thing from you I have ever heard," Gen said. "Probably ever."

"What do you mean?! And why does _she_ have Guren's core?!" Toxsa yelled back.

"Do they know?" Beni whispered.

"Those idiots don't yet," Violet said. "And they're not my friends."

"How could you say that?" Beni asked surprised.

"Um… We don't even know you, apart from the part that you look like our friend," Toxsa said. "Are you his sister or something?"

"No I am not his sister!" Violet said. "I'm done with this, keep the stupid core!"

"Not until you tell us where did you get that core!" Ceylon and Toxsa said, blocking her path.

"Why should I?" Violet asked. "Don't test my limits."

"Gen, I thought that was your line," Beni said quietly to Gen.

"So yeah, what can you do?" Toxsa asked, then got tripped by Violet.

"Did I do that?" Violet asked jokingly.

"You're so easy to trip, Microchip," Ceylon said.

"You boys are so annoying!" Violet yelled, then said to herself, "I don't know why I pretended to be one for years."

"Vi, I think that's enough," Beni said, looking at Toxsa's aching back.

"Fine with me," Violet said. "I'm going home, see ya'."

"See you at school," Gen said. "And don't kill them then."

"You two aren't going to help us?!" Ceylon yelled.

"Besides the fact that you done something stupid, no," Gen said.

"Yeah right, and what is that?" Chooki asked.

"You'll see when school starts," Beni said, and walked away with Gen. "Buh-bye!"

* * *

"Wonder what was that about," Chooki thought to himself on the way to school, with Ceylon slapping his back.

"Hey dude! You still stuck up that the fact we just busted one of Vilius's goons?!" Ceylon asked.

"Something's wrong, why didn't she beat us when she had a chance? I mean, her skills are impressive," Chooki said thinking.

"But can she beat us alone? Don't think so dude," Toxsa said.

When they passed by Guren's house, they went to the door to see if Guren's okay, but what they saw was so unreal to them.

Violet came out of the door, when she saw them, her cheerful face turned into a blank expression, she just walked passed them like they were invisible.

"You live here?!" Toxsa yelled, but she didn't answer, she just kept walking, which makes Ceylon more mad. "Don't ignore us!" And he pulled Violet's shoulder, and a red crystal fell off, falling to the ground shattering into pieces.

* * *

Everything was in slow motion for Violet- She wasn't expecting Ceylon to pull her shoulder, and the blood-red jewel fell- And shattered.

Her face was a mixture of grief and shock. Her mother's necklace was broken…

"Uh, Violet…" Chooki said.

"Get away from me!" Violet yelled, her voice cracked and her violet eyes shining from her shed tears. "You idiots just broke my mother's necklace!"

"So what? Get a new one," Ceylon huffed.

"My mother, is dead!" Violet yelled. "And microchip here, just _had_ to break the only thing she gave me before she died! And today's her death anniversary, didn't you guys made yesterday the worst night of my life already?! Why make a second one?!"

"... We're sorry for your loss…" Chooki said apologetically, wanting to comfort Violet, who was already picking the remains of the necklace up.

"Stay away from me," She hissed, wiping her tears, she continued to walk to school.

"Nice going Toxsa," Chooki said.

"You're feeling bad for her?! She's the bad guy!" Ceylon yelled.

"That doesn't give us the right to make fun of her dead parent," Chooki snapped.

* * *

"Uh, why are you sitting at my friend's seat?" Ceylon asked menacingly.

"None of your business snow cone," Violet snapped. "I never wanted to be next to you in the first place."

"So what, we broke your mother's necklace, so what? It's not like it's the only thing she gave you!" Ceylon snapped.

"It was _the_ , only thing she left for me, she died when I was born," Violet said, her voice cracking again. "Forget it, you won't know how it feels."

" _That_ gives you the right to hurt me and my friends?!" Ceylon yelled.

"Ceylon Jones!" The teacher scolded. "What happened here?!"

"Nothing," Violet snapped, with her cracked voice. "Just that snow cone here broke my mother's necklace."

"And why do you have your mother's necklace?" The teacher asked.

"It's the only thing she left for me, before she _died_ ," Violet said, starting to sob silently again.

"Ceylon Jones, is that the way to treat your friend?" The teacher asked.

"She's not even my friend!" Ceylon protested.

"Well, explain her," The teacher said again. "She _is_ your friend, Guren Nash."

"Guren's, not a girl," Ceylon crossed his arms.

"Well, she is, and her name's Violet," The teacher said, shooting a glare.

"Y-you're kidding!" Ceylon yelled.

"I'm not," The teacher shot a glare. "She _is_ Guren. Just because you didn't know, doesn't give you the right to break her mother's legacy!"

* * *

During the class, Ceylon shifted into several sitting positions, while looking at Violet suspiciously. Was this really his best friend?

After the school, Violet just walked away alone, even Beni and Gen tried to cheer her up, but it was no use.

"So Ceylon, how was Violet? Has she been teasing you?" Toxsa asked.

"Guys, I have news about Guren," Ceylon said.

"You do?!" They yelled. "What is it?!"

"That Violet," Ceylon took a breath in. "Is Guren, and we just hurt her, wait no- _scarred_ her for life."

"Woah-woah-woah! You're telling me, she's Guren?!" Chooki yelled. "No way!"

"He's right, you know," Beni said walking towards them. "You three messed up big time, she doesn't even want to talk to me and Gen!"

"Well, how are we supposed to know?!" Toxsa yelled.

"And you just had to make her _your_ enemy!" Gen said.

"You'd better make it up to her. Stat," Beni said.

Their minds exploded.

"Guren is really a girl?!" Toxsa yelled.

"Heck yeah!" Beni scolded. "I hope she really doesn't kill you this time!"


	5. Making Amends

**Forbidden Gender**

 **Making Amends**

"Vi, I know you're upset of the necklace incident, but you haven't come to school since yesterday!" Beni called Violet with her smartwatch.

"I'm not," Violet snapped. "I'm _beyond_ upset."

"And how are you going to explain to the teacher?" Gen asked.

"She knew what happened and let me take the day off," Violet said. "For once in my lifetime, I wish I'd never see them again!"

"You don't mean that," Beni said.

"I do," Violet said. "Wait, why do I bother? I now hope Vilius is back and pound their lights out."

"We worked so hard on beating him, and now you want him back?" Gen asked. "Insane."

"Says you," Violet chuckled bitterly. "I don't care about Quarton- Hell, Boreas even said a girl can't be a _knight_! I don't even want to be a knight any more! Good riddance!"

"Even so, you want your friends dead? That's insane, even for Gen!" Beni yelled.

"You tried to kill us once, wait- How many times?" Violet said sarcastically.

"Can you stop bringing that up?" Gen sighed.

"Well, that really did happen," Violet said.

"Ugh…" Beni groaned. "If you won't stop, I'll go to your house and stop you from saying myself."

"Okay, okay," Violet smiled slightly. "Thanks for talking to me."

"That's what friends are for, Vi," Beni said and hung up.

"Friends…" Violet said to herself after lying on the bed, she was about to drift off to sleep but a vibrate and a familiar ringtone woke her up. "Oh come on…"

She checked who the caller was, and shut her smartwatch off in disgust.

"Why is _he_ calling me?" Violet asked herself when laid back on he bed. "Why on earth would Toxsa call me _now_?"

The vibrating wouldn't stop, it annoyed her to no end, beyond upset and annoyed, she blocked Toxsa from her smartwatch.

It _still_ came, this time it was Ceylon. Block.

"Annoying idiots," Violet growled, and sent Chooki a text.

 _Call me again I'll kill you._

Soon he replied.

 _We're sorry for your loss._

Violet growled in full annoyance, soon a sentence like this shew on Chooki's watch :

 _You have been blocked by 'Guren Nash', please visit 09010 for extra information of blockage._

* * *

"Dude, she blocked me!" Ceylon yelled in Toxsa's family diner.

"Me too!" Toxsa yelled.

"Me too," Chooki groaned. "Ugh, how are we going to make it up to her?!"

"Dude, even if we can call her, what are we going to do?" Toxsa groaned, slamming his face on the counter.

"What did you do this time?" Wakamei asked, setting the dishes on the counter, leaning on it crossing her arms.

"What can you do?" Toxsa grunted.

"Ceylon here, accidentally broke our friend's necklace that was given to her by her dead mom, and Guren's actually a girl!" Chooki said.

Wakamei's eyes grew wide. "Your friend Guren is a girl?"

"Yes, and we found out yesterday," Toxsa moaned.

"You hurt a _girl_?!" Wakamei yelled. "A _girl_."

"We didn't want to!" Chooki said, resting his face on his hand. "Plus, the Quarton thing, she quit."

"Okay, when a girl does that, she's really hurt," Wakamei said, cleaning some dirty dishes. "There's no way you could make it up to her now, she doesn't know if she trusts you or not, it's likely that you three scarred her for life."

"We know that," Ceylon moaned. "It's not like we raped her or any-"

"Ceylon Jones!" They all yelled. "Don't you even go there!"

"Have you tried calling her house number?" Wakamei asked.

"Um, no! Thanks Wakamei!" Chooki slapped his own head for silliness and dialed the number.

* * *

"Violet, could you get the phone?" Mr Nash asked. "I'm a bit busy."

"Sure dad," Violet said lazily and dragged her tired body to the house phone. "Hello?"

"Violet, we just want to tell you that-"

 _Slam._

She slammed the phone shut from hearing Chooki's voice.

"Why won't he give up?!" Violet growled.

* * *

"Dude, what's with your face?" Ceylon asked.

"She slammed the phone shut," Chooki said.

"Okay, she's really upset with you, she may even wants you dead," Wakamei said.

"Ha! Like she would do something like that!" Toxsa laughed bitterly.

"Guys!" Beni rushed to their side. "Vi doesn't care about you and she even wished Vilius was back to pound you guys! What did you do again?!"

Everyone looked at Toxsa. "Okay, maybe she does."

"You three are so dead," Gen said. "Luckily Vilius is out."

"How are we going to make it up for Violet, that's the question," Chooki said. "She blocked us."

"Not me and Gen," Beni said.

"Can you call Violet?" Ceylon asked.

" _Beni, why are you calling now?"_ Violet's voice came through.

Beni tried to be positive, looking at the screen, "Just wanted to check if you're okay, and someone wants to meet you."

" _Who-"_ Beni turned her handing wearing the watch facing the three. " _Oh- Come on!"_

"Violet, we just wanted to say we're sorry!" Ceylon yelled. "We'd never thought you would be a girl!"

"None of my friends does," Violet said. "Not even Nyx."

"Uh… Who's Nyx?" Beni asked.

"One of my old friends, she lives in the next city," Violet said. "I highly doubt she doesn't know, she's been super busy."

"Look, we're sorry for breaking your necklace and all, why can't things just go back to normal?" Ceylon said.

"Because, it can't, it really can't," Violet shook her head, and said a sentence with a blank voice. "You hurt me too much." Then she hung up.

"Okay, we're out of options," Toxsa slammed his face on the table.

"Maybe… If we find this 'Nyx', she'll be able to help her!" Chooki said.

"Maybe, but she did say she's super busy," Gen shrugged.

"We can only hope,"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun, the finale chapter of this story, but not the final story! Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Author's Note : Sequel Is Up!

I have good news! Sequel is out!

It's called Female's Revenge!


End file.
